The Pulverizer Returns!
Pulverizer Returns is the 22nd episode of TMNT. "Be careful what you wish for. You just may get it." Official Description When Shredder schemes to create a fearsome army of mutants, the Turtles have no choice but to rely on the help of the newest recruit to the Foot Clan: The Pulverizer! Plot The episode begins with the Turtles fighting and defeating the Foot with ease. They make a comment saying that the Fot is not challenging anymore. The scene then cuts to Shredder, who is brutally punishing Dogpound for the Foot's failure. Shredder tells Dogpound to use the mutagen to mutate his Foot soldiers. The Turtles are looking at the TCRI building, for any Kraang invasion clues. They then see a fat Foot ninja trying to get into the TCRI building. They jump off the roof to investigate, and are ambushed by the Foot! They beat the Foot easily and the fat one is revealed to be The Pulverizer! He explains that he joined one of Chris Bradford's dojos to practice martial arts and, after displaying his "skills", they asked him to join the Foot Clan. After being with them for a few days they gave him the rank of Ashigaru Sha (Cannon Fodder), hence why he was the bait for the ambush. Donnie tries to convince him to leave the Foot, but Pulverizer insists on spying for the Turtles, saying that the Foot are fighting the Kraang. The Turtles go back to their lair, and Splitner becomes angry at them. They ask why and he says because they rely on their own unique weapon and this has made them complacent. He tells them to switch weapons and fight each other (Donnie gets the Sai, Raph gets the Nunchucks, Leo gets the Bo, and Mikey gets the Katanas causing him to think he's leader.) The Turtles can't even fight with their weapons, and take themselves out with the weapons they are using. Splinter tells them they can't switch back weapons until they learn to fight with the other weapons. The Turtles meet up with Pulverizer (Who's real name is Timothy) but are almost immediately attacked by the Foot who manage to steal the mutagen while fighting the Turtles. The Turtles, to survive, switch to their own weapons and beat the Foot, Dogpound and Fishface, but the Foot still manage to escape with Mutagen. After the battle, they decide to let the Pulverizer stay in the Foot in order to gather more intel on what Shredder plans to do with the mutagen but Donnie feels guilty about placing him in danger. Later, Shredder tells Dogpound to use Pulverizer as a test for the Mutagen. Back at the lair, Splinter finds out that they switched back weapons after they celebrate with really good weapon lines, and takes their weapons away from them, saying that anything can be a weapon. Pulverizer calls the turtles and tells them where the mutagen test is being performed and that he volunteered to be the first test subject. The turtles board the Shellraiser go after him. The Foot uses Dragon Choppers for transportation and Fishface stays back to slow the brothers down. He manages to flatten a tire, and Donnie takes the stealth bike to go after Pulverizer, claiming that he's his responsibility, while the other three pursue on foot. Donnie takes a broom and uses it as a bo and fights Dogpound and Fishface, while trying to convince Timothy not to be a mutant. Leo, Raph, and Mikey arrive and fight along side Donnie. They take random things and turn them into weapons with Leo using a pipe, Raph a board, and Mikey a length of chain. Pulverizer, wanting to help, poors mutagen on himself. He mutates into a hideous, mindless blob. Dogpound rigs the entire building to explode and locks the turtles in with the mutated Pulverizer. It attacks the Turtles, but they are able to calm him down when they reason with him. They contain him in a mutagen canister and all get out before the bomb detonates. Donnie promises Timothy in the lair that he will get to work on finding a cure so that he can be human once again. Back at Shredder's hideout, Dogpound tells about the failure, infuriating Shredder. Shredder tells him that the turtles "MUST be destroyed" and the Kraang agrees. Shredder looks at the Kraang, telling it that they share a common enemy ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom "In the hands of a ninja, anything can be a weapon." Character Debuts *Mutagen Man (In mutated form) 'Trivia' *This is the second time that Pulverizer appears since The Pulverizer. *This is the first time the turtles help The Pulverizer. *This is the first time Shredder creates an army of mutants. *This is the first time Splinter used a harsh method to get the turtles to understand a lesson; even at the cost of the turtles' own lives. *It's revealed that the Pulverizer's real name is Timothy. *The Shellraiser and the Ninja Stealth Bike might be used again. *This episode seems similar to Turtles Forever based on the mutant army. *The Pulverizer is (willingly) mutated into a slime creature and is kept by Donnie until he can figure out a way to demutate him. * When the Kraang agrees with Shredder of destroying the trutles, this could be a reference to the 1987 cartoon, that Shredder and Kraang should become allies in this series as well. *This is the first time when April lives in the lair, but does not appear. *The Shellraiser is used again, along with the Ninja Stealth Bike. *This is the first time Shredder creates an army of mutants. *In this episode the turtles have to switch weapons, Leo gets the Bo Staff, Raph gets the Nuchunks, Mikey gets the Katanas and Donnie gets the Sais, this could be a reference to the new animated adventures comic but in the first issue leo gets the nuchucks and raph gets the bo staff. *Donnie getting the Raph's Sais could be a reference to his voice actor Rob Paulsen having voiced Raph in most of the 1987 cartoon. *Donnie uses the Stealth Bike for the first time. *The Pulverizer is turned into Mutagen Man after pouring mutagen on himself. *This is the first episode where Raph says "High three!" *This is the 4th episode where one of the turtles (Raph) pulls their head into their shell, when Fishface tries to bite his head off. *This is the fourth episode that focuses on Donnie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show